Sentimentos de Professor
by Lilianpotterwish
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/sasusaku: apenas uma pulseira de prata e suas memórias de infância solidificarão a conexão que começou a se dissipar a sete anos atras.SenseixStudent AU
1. Prólogo

[A/N] Esta fanfic é uma TRADUÇÃO original, autorizada pela autora SmilesLasting. Os créditos de todas as reviews e comentários serão direcionados a ela.

* * *

><p><strong>先<strong>**生の気持ち****  
>(sensei no kimochi)<strong>

**-**_Sentimentos de Professor-_

_0- Prólogo_

"Nii- chan, olha!" A pequena garota apontou o dedo enfaixado para o céu. " Vai chover?"

O adolescente levantou sua cabeça e olhou para as nuvens escurecendo. Ele contemplou o degrade de cinzas com olhos escuros e sem expressão. " Eu acho que sim. Vamos voltar, Sakura, antes que fique escuro. Seus pais provavelmente estão se perguntando onde você está."

"Eles não se importam muito comigo, mas tudo bem.", Sakura falou obediente. Logo depois corou. " Você... você poderia segurar minha mão, nii-chan?"

Sua expressão cética, fez com que suas palavras doessem ainda mais: " Sakura, você já tem oito anos. Você não precisa mais segurar minha mão."

"Me desculpe..." Ela disse abaixando a mão. A pulseira de prata que ela usava, quase caiu no chão. Sakura sentiu como se seu peito estivesse ameaçando explodir e junto com o ataque de coração, uma obscura realização a atingiu: Nii-chan estava ficando cada vez mais longe a cada dia que passava, e ela simplesmente não estava crescendo rápido o bastante para alcançá-lo.

"Tudo bem, você não precisa se desculpar por isso. Mas você está crescendo, sabia?" Ele sorriu, desculpando-a, e começando o caminho de volta.

Enquanto Sakura o seguia, ela o observou como se estivesse totalmente cativada: seus olhos esmeralda foram atraídos para seus passos seguros, suas costas perfeitamente eretas, o jeito como seu cabelo cor de noite se movia a cada passo seu. Ele sempre fora maior que ela, mas nesse momento ele parecia muito maior. Ele de repente havia crescido muito naquele ano e ultimamente não tinha muito tempo para brincar com ela, o motivo habitual era: " Eu preciso estudar para o vestibular do ensino médio." Agora que havia sido aceito na escola que escolheu, ele não tinha mais problemas para se preocupar até o ano escolar começar. Ele teve tempo para passar com ela. Mas as poucas semanas de férias primaveris, tinham passado muito rápidas, então os poucos minutos que eles poderiam passar juntos agora, eram muito especiais. Logo, Nii-chan iria embora.

Sakura rapidamente tentou continuar com a conversa, tentando ignorar seus olhos que ameaçavam se encher de lágrimas. " Mas Nii-chan está crescendo muito também. Vai começar o ensino médio esse ano..." Os passos dele eram bem maiores do que os dela, ela pensou quando olhou para o chão e para suas passadas. Como ela poderia alcançá-lo assim? A cada dia ela concluía mais e mais, que ele não estava indo mais devagar para ela poder acompanhá-lo. "Eto ne, eu sinto como se você estivesse me deixando para trás..." _Como se fosse esquecer de mim quando começar o ensino médio. Como se você não se importasse mais comigo, ou então, você só decidiu que não pode esperar mais._

O mais velho diminui os passos até parar, digerindo suas palavras, literalmente. " Ah, desculpe. Eu continuo esquecendo que você é muito pequena..." ele disse, olhando para trás com um sorriso de desculpas. Depois parou " Sakura, você está chorando?"

"Eu não... eu não estou chorando..." ela protestou. Mas as lágrimas não paravam, mesmo que ela as enxugasse em vão.

Ele suspirou. " Você nunca foi muito boa em mentir." Ele andou em sua direção e ficou de joelhos, o fazendo ficar só um pouco maior do que ela, e passou seus braços ao seu redor em um abraço. " O que foi, Sakura? O que eu fiz para te fazer chorar?"

Ela começou soluçando. " É porque você está me deixando, Nii-chan!" ela murmurou contra seu peito. Ela agarrou a frente da camiseta dele e chorou contra o tecido azul macio. " Você vai pra longe, e vai se esquecer de mim."

Ele riu. Ele teria achado suas palavras engraçadas? " Você está preocupada com isso?" ele perguntou.

"Claro que sim!" ela chorou entre algumas fungadas. " Porque Nii-chan é muito popular entre as garotas, e vai arrumar uma namorada, e não vai pensar em mim mais."

" Como eu poderia esquecer minha 'irmãzinha' ?" ele perguntou suavemente acariciando seus cabelos macios. " Você com esse cabelo ridículo. Eu não vou esquecer essa cor horrível de rosa pelo resto da minha vida."

" Você é mau. " ela sussurrou, suspirando depois.

" Eu sei. Embora seja só com você." Ele rebateu.

"Sim." Ela afastou de seu abraço e limpou o resto das lágrimas com sua própria manga.

Então, ele colocou sua mão na cabeça dela. Suas mãos eram muito grandes agora. " Você está bem?" ele perguntou. Ela acenou com a cabeça. Ele se levantou e limpou os joelhos da calça jeans, agora cobertos de sujeira. " Então vou levá-la para casa." Ele se virou e começou a andar. " Você vem?" ele perguntou, olhando para ela com um sorriso que significava muitas coisas. Muitas coisas para sua mente de apenas oito anos analisar e compreender. Mas isso realmente não importava agora, essas coisas como tentar decifrar uma simples curva de lábios. Simplesmente pelo fato de que o garoto que ela amava, agora, segurava sua mão.

Ela voltou com seu sorriso enigmático, e eles andaram o resto do caminho para casa, com seus dedos entrelaçados carinhosamente.

* * *

><p>Para aqueles que não estiverem familiarizados com japonês, Nii-chan significa irmão mais velho.<p>

Eu vou estar traduzindo essa fanfic, de acordo com as postagens de SmilesLasting, vou fazer o possivel pra traduzir rapido. xD

vocês vão amar, assim como eu amei.

xoxo


	2. Sob as cerejeiras

[N/A] Esta fanfic é uma TRADUÇÃO original e autorizada pela autora SmilesLasting. Curtam esse capitulo que logo estarei postando mais. Thank you SmilesLasting!

* * *

><p><strong>先生の気持ち<strong>**  
>(sensei no kimochi)<strong>

_- Sentimentos de Professor -_

_1- Sob as cerejeiras_

_nos encontramos, e desde o inicio eu soube,_

_desse profundo e forte sentimento de amar você_

Haruno Sakura abriu seus olhos para os raios de sol que entravam pela sua janela, pela qual a manhã se obrigou a entrar. Com um suspiro, desanimada e sonolenta, esfregou seus olhos.

Relutante, saiu de sua cama quentinha, indo para o chuveiro. Ela se despiu e caminhou ate o spray de vapor d'água, deixando que o calor fizesse com que ela despertasse totalmente. Lavou seu rosto, seu cabelo, que agora ia até o meio da cintura, e tomou um ou dois minutos para simplesmente ficar parada, aproveitando a sensação da água batendo contra sua pele. Logo depois, se obrigou a andar para fora e se secar com uma toalha.

Ela voltou ao seu quarto e ficou encarando a frente de seu armário. Finalmente, o dia havia chegado. Abrindo-o, ela alcançou o grosso cabide que segurava seu uniforme da escola Konoha Gakuen: uma blusa de botões branca, uma saia de tartan verde, uma fita verde escuro para o pescoço, e meias pretas que iam até o joelho. Ela colocou tudo bem devagar, peça por peça, sentindo cada uma delas. Após colocar tudo de forma adequada, ela foi ate o espelho que refletia seu corpo inteiro.

Então era isso um uniforme de colegial, em?

Sakura puxou a fita do pescoço um pouco nervosa. Ela se sentiu estranhamente mais velha de repente, usando o uniforme que sempre admirou desde criança. Quando era mais nova, costumava sentir inveja das saias curtas e das lindas fitas de pescoço que os estudantes do colegial usavam, mas agora que estavam com elas, o sentimento de responsabilidade pesava sobre seus ombros. Ela era uma estudante do ensino médio agora.

Faltava apenas uma coisa para finalizar: ela abriu uma gaveta de sua mesinha e tirou de lá uma pequena caixa. Tirou a tampa e silenciosamente observou o conteúdo por um momento. Então, tirou da caixa uma fina pulseira de prata, na qual pendia apenas uma pequena flor de cerejeira feita de cristal. O objeto era como seu amuleto de sorte.

"_Feliz aniversário"_, Nii-chan disse a ela quando lhe entregou uma caixa. _"Esse e o meu presente para você, Sakura"_

Sakura sorriu com a doce memória. Aquele fora o ultimo aniversário antes de Nii-chan se mudar, à sete anos atrás. No entanto, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela ainda estava atrás dele.

Ela olhou para o relógio. 7:33. Ainda faltava tempo para começar a andar até a escola. Ela tinha acordado mais cedo do que o normal, pelo fato de que agora, ela vivia sozinha, portanto sua mãe não estava mais lá para checar como ela estava ou gritar para ela se apressar. Sakura se perguntou se deveria chamar de lar, o lugar onde vivia agora. Fazia apenas uma semana desde que ela se mudara para aquele pequeno apartamento por si mesma, mas ainda sim, sentia falta da voz da mãe. Contudo, havia sido sua decisão final.

Com o objetivo de achar Nii-chan, ela prestou o exame de admissão para Konoha Gakuen, o colégio no qual ele havia entrado. Haviam sido horas desde a saída da área rural onde ela vivia com a mãe. Sakura sabia que sua procura era quase desmotivadora e sem esperanças; Nii-chan, a esse ponto, já deveria ter terminado seu quarto ano na universidade e provavelmente já tinha começado a trabalhar. Ela não tinha chances de achá-lo, até porque ela nem ao menos sabia onde ele vivia ou seu nome completo, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, ela sentiu como se precisasse ir até aquela escola, independente dessas conclusões. Ela teve que se esforçar muito e precisou de tempo para convencer sua mãe a deixá-la a viver sozinha, longe de casa; e Sakura havia arranjado um trabalho de meio período durante todo seu tempo livre durante o ultimo ano do ensino fundamental, a fim de juntar dinheiro para o pequeno apartamento que tinha acabado de alugar. Depois de ter ido tão longe, não havia como voltar atrás.

Sakura colocou seus mocassins marrons escuros e abriu a porta. Era um lindo dia, com pássaros cantando e um sol brilhante. Sakura pegou a alça de sua mochila e fechou a porta atrás de si assim que partiu para a escola. As árvores de cerejeira balançaram graciosamente com o vento, suas pétalas rosa rodaram suavemente até caírem no chão. Sakura pegou uma delas em sua mão e a olhou com tristes olhos verdes, e de repente, estava revivendo outra memória:

"_Ne, Nii-chan, as flores de cerejeiras são tão bonitas!" Ela rodopiou com seu vestido, enquanto as pétalas dançavam ao se redor. Ela pegou um pouco em suas mãos e as soltou no ar, como se fossem neve._

_O garoto mais velho sorriu, sentando em um banco do lado da estrada. "Mm", foi tudo que ele disse._

"_Ehh. Você não acha que são bonitas?" Ela caminhou até ele fazendo um beicinho._

" _Eu acho.", ele retrucou, afagando a cabeça dela " Acontece que eu sei de uma mais bonita ainda."_

"_Você está mentindo. Nenhuma é mais bonita do que as de cerejeira, Nii-chan."_

"_Não, você está errada. Existe uma," rebateu. Ele se levantou e começou a caminhar pela estrada._

"_Qual é?" ela perguntou enquanto corria para alcançá-lo, mantendo o ritmo para que caminhassem lado a lado._

_Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso que iluminou seus olhos escuros. "É um segredo," ele disse a ela, levando um dedo até os lábios. " Talvez eu te fale quando for mais velha."_

Ela deixou a pétala cair da mão e continuou andando pela estrada. Esta estrada, com seu revestimento de arvores de cerejeira contra a grama verde, era assustadoramente parecida com aquela do caminho de volta para sua casa. Mas não era a mesma. O caminho era asfaltado ao invés de terra e poeira, e os bancos ao redor eram novos e brilhantes, diferentes daqueles tortos e feitos de madeira antiga, que Sakura estava acostumada a ver. Algumas peças de lixo brilhante e colorido estavam espalhados, arruinando a beleza natural do lugar.

E o mais doloroso de tudo: Nii-chan não estava lá.

Um grupo de pessoas passou por ela, e ela não pode deixar de olhar duas vezes cada garoto ou homem com cabelos pretos e escuros. Ela tentou reprimir sua esperança, mas não podia negar que tudo o que mais queria naquele momento, era ver Nii-chan, a sua pessoa mais importante, esperando por ela em um banco torto de madeira velha, como ele sempre ficava.

Sakura rapidamente afastou o pensamento. Não tinha jeito, nem chances. Não era só porque ela tinha ido até Konoha Gakuen, que necessariamente o acharia. Porque ela continuava com a expectativa de vê-lo? Era um tipo de intuição muito profunda, um sentimento de que algo grande estava pra acontecer naquele dia, que fazia ela continuar checando quando alguém passava na estrada. Sentia a pulseira de prata ,que estava fria, contra seu pulso a cada passo enquanto caminhava para seu primeiro dia de escola.

Dez minutos depois, ela estava em frente aos portões da escola. Ela entrou cautelosamente, não sabendo direito pra onde ir, acabando por seguir o resto do pessoal. Alguns estudantes lançaram olhares curiosos para ela, enquanto olhavam o grande quadro que mostrava a designação das classes. Procurando por seu nome embaixo da categoria do Primeiro Ano, o rosto de Sakura ficou varias vezes quentes, pela situação embaraçosa. Era obvio que as pessoas iam ficar chocadas com seu cabelo. Não é todo dia que você encontra alguém com a cabeça da cor de uma goma de chiclete com um par de olhos cor esmeralda.

"Ne, seu cabelo é natural?"

Sakura se virou e deparou com uma garota com um longo e loiro rabo de cavalo e olhos azul bebê. " Sim", Sakura respondeu.

"Serio mesmo?", a loira perguntou, com a sobrancelha perfeita levantada. Sakura viu que ela era o tipo de garota que era bastante cuidadosa consigo mesma.

"Eu não estou mentindo." Sakura falou, um pouco mais firme.

A garota loira sorriu e estendeu sua mão. "Eu acredito em você. Sou Yamanaka Ino. Classe 1-C. Você é?"

Sakura pegou a mão dela, e respondeu enquanto balançavam as mãos, " Eu estou na Classe 1-C também. Haruno Sakura." Suas mãos se separaram.

"Vamos nos tratar pelos primeiro nomes. Eu não gosto de ser formal." Ino disse, pegando uma mecha solta e levando atrás da orelha perfurada. Uma delicada argola adornava o local.

Sakura se perguntou como ela ficaria com as orelhas furadas. " Tudo bem então. Como estamos na mesma classe, acho que vamos nos sentar juntas na cerimônia de boas vindas certo?"

"Oh,sim. Já vai começar né? Vamos andando. Os outros estudantes me disseram que seria no pátio." Ino começou a andar ensinando o caminho. Com certeza era uma garota que tinha muita autoconfiança.

" A cerimônia vai ser feita la fora?" Normalmente faziam dentro do ginásio da escola.

"Porque não? Está um dia maravilhoso."

Sakura não pode argumentar contra isso.

O corpo de estudantes se reuniu no enorme gramado sob as cerejeiras situado do lado da escola. Centenas de cadeiras estavam colocadas em filas em frente a um largo palco de madeira. As cadeiras alinhadas ao fundo do palco esperavam vazias pelos professores que iriam se sentar ao longo do discurso. A maioria das filas da frente haviam sido ocupadas pelos alunos veteranos, cada um deles seriam senpai's de Sakura no ano seguinte. Sakura e Ino correram rápido, antes que todas as cadeiras fossem pegas.

"Primeiranistas, sentem de acordo com sua classe!" chamou uma mulher com o cabelo preto e ondulado, usando uma camisa rosa pálido com colarinho e uma saia grafite. Ela se levantou em um par de scarpin pretos, e o cartão de identificação pendurado em uma cordinha em volta de seu pescoço onde se lia YUHI KURENAI. " Existem sinais no final de cada fila com o numero da classe, portanto por favor achem a sua e sentem até a cerimônia começar!"

Ino e Sakura acharam a fila designada para a classe 1-C. Nas ultimas cadeiras, havia um garoto cujo cabelo lembrava à Sakura girassóis. Ele conversava alto com uma garota de cabelos escuros sentada ao seu lado que corava constantemente. Sakura notou que o dialogo parecia partir apenas dele, assim que se sentou ao lado do garoto. Ela decidiu salvar a pobre garota que olhava totalmente frustrada para ele.

"Oi", Sakura disse tocando o braço do garoto. Ele se virou e Sakura reparou que ele tinha incríveis olhos azuis. Ela continuou, " Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu._" Era seguro falar educadamente, certo? Sakura estava completamente incerta sobre essas coisas- as pessoas dessa cidade eram diferentes das que ela conhecia no país.

" Oh, hey! Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku_! Você não precisa falar tão educadamente comigo." Ele disse sorrindo largamente, exibindo os dentes brancos." Você pode me chamar só de Naruto."

Ino também se apresentou . " Eu sou Yamanaka Ino. _Yoroshiku_. Acho que somos todos colegas de classe né?

"Parece que sim." Ele respondeu alegremente. " Vamos todos estar juntos esse ano."

Sakura se inclinou e falou com a garota sentada ao lado de Naruto. "Qual o seu nome?"

A garota de cabelos pretos corou, fazendo sua pele pálida ficar rosa. " Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata," ela disse. Sua voz era muito... fofinha. Suave e doce, e muito delicada.

"_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_." Sakura disse a ela, e lhe deu um sorriso caloroso.

" E-eu também! _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

"Ah, veja! Eu acho que vai começar!" Ino disse, apontando seu dedo feito por manicures para o palco. Uma mulher com o cabelo loiro preso em dois rabos de cavalos soltos estava caminhando para o palco. Todos os estudantes começaram a aplaudi-la respeitosamente após sua entrada. Sakura se perguntava quem ela era enquanto aplaudia. A mulher loira parecia relativamente jovem, talvez no final dos seus 20 anos, e seu busto enorme parecia ameaçar cair da sua blusa com decote em V. Os outros professores seguiram-na em fila e silenciosamente sentaram em suas cadeiras no palco.

"Bom dia, estudante de Konoha Gakuen!" a mulher disse, sua voz aumentando no microfone no qual ela falava. "Vocês irão me tratar por Tsunade-sama! Eu sou sua diretora daqui. Minhas medidas vitais e minha idade são segredos, e qualquer coisa que desejam perguntar, por favor consultem o conselho estudantil. É o grupo de estudantes sentados aqui, na primeira fila." Ela gesticulou mostrando o grupo sentado em frente a ela. " Vocês podem distingui-los dos outros alunos pela faixa dourada em suas fitas de pescoço ou laços."

Sakura piscou duas vezes. A diretora daquela escola de prestigio era, inesperadamente, uma mulher muito excêntrica. Mas Sakura também não podia negar que Tsunade-sama certamente possuía um incrível carisma e uma arrogância natural que se adequava ao cargo de líder de uma escola de alto nível.

A mulher continuou, " Irei agora, apresentar os monitores de turma, começando com o primeiro ano." Os estudantes mais velhos resmungaram, mas ela rapidamente os cortou. " Parem de reclamar. Eu estou no comando aqui. Sejam gratos pelo fato de que eu não estou dando um longo discurso. Enfim, para a classe 1-A, Sarutobi Asuma. Ele ensina Historia e também é supervisor do clube de arqueiros." Um homem com a barba aparada e pele morena se levantou, acenou, e se sentou de novo. " 1-B, Yuhi Kurenai, que ensina Artes Tradicional." A mulher de outrora com cabelos escuros se levantou por um momento. Alguns garotos sorriram ao verem a bonita professora. " E por ultimo, 1-C, Uchiha Sasuke, que ensina Literatura Japonesa e ira supervisionar o clube de Judô. Ele e um professor novo, portanto peguem leve com ele, crianças."

O professor que levantou dessa vez, tinha uma pele pálida, contrastando com seu cabelo negro. A parte de trás era arrepiada bagunçadamente, e sua expressão era indiferente quando ele olhou para a plateia, antes de se sentar novamente. Algumas garotas riram e cochicharam nas orelhas uma das outras, apontando para ele, sem duvida por causa de suas características belas. Ele tinha pele leitosa, altas bochechas, e olhos cor de noite. Ele era inteiramente cativante, até mesmo, quando ele simplesmente sentou como uma rocha em sua cadeira. Sakura não conseguia parar de olhar para seu novo monitor de sala.

Quando de repente, com uma pequena virada de cabeça, o olhar verde de Sakura encontrou o preto. Seus olhos travaram. Um choque parecia ter passado pelo seu peito e seus lábios se moveram como se por vontade própria, deixando escapar uma unica palavra.

"...Nii-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yo mina!<strong>

Eu queria me desculpar pela demora da tradução e avisar que agora que entrei de férias, o próximo capitulo deve sair mais rápido ok?

Tivemos uma ótima repercussão da fanfic! SmilesLasting vai ficar feliz em saber. Foram vários alertas e favoritos! Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando. Mas CADE OS REVIEWS? So recebi 1! Alias, muito obrigada Hatake Pan. Mas geeeente, cadê os reviews? O que vocês estão esperando pra clica no botaozinho e mandar seu recado? xD

Vão ver como receber reviews ajuda numa atualização mais rápida!

**Ja ne!** [ próximo capitulo vai ser eletrizante pessoal xD]


	3. Esse antigo sentimento de nostalgia

[N/A]: Esta fanfic é uma TRADUÇÃO original, autorizada pela autora SmilesLasting. Thank you SmilesLasting!

**Por favor leiam meu recado antes de começar o capitulo:**

Eu queria realmente me desculpar pelo atraso na tradução. Desta vez eu realmente demorei, mesmo estando de ferias. O problema e que meus dias estavam bastante corridos, alem do fato de eu ter viajado. Como eu demoro para traduzir, entao nao consegui postar antes de viajar. Outro problema e que eu estava passando muito tempo no computador, entao minha querida mãe decidiu que eu teria só 2h e meia de computador POR DIA. Portanto esses sao os meus motivos. Vou estar voltando as aulas, mas acho que nao vou demorar a postar o proximo capitulo. Muito obrigada pelos maravilhosos reviews, eu estou respondendo eles de forma individual ok? Eu repassei a SmilesLasting seus cumprimentos e ela esta muito feliz e agradece a todos. Bom, continuem seguindo a fanfic. Eu nao vou desistir de traduzi-la ok? Tardo mais não falho.

**Beijitos e curtam mais esse capitulo**.

* * *

><p><strong>先生の気持ち<strong>**  
>(sensei no kimochi)<strong>

_-Sentimentos de Professor-_

_2. Esse antigo sentimento de nostalgia_

_Você esteve do meu lado por muito, muito tempo_

_Mas até hoje, o seu olhar intenso pode fazer meu coração tremer_

" Agora garotos, tudo o precisam fazer é seguir seus monitores até suas salas. Boa sorte para todos vocês durante esse ano e não se esqueçam que enquanto estudar é importante, ter um pouco de diversão não vai machucar vocês. Dito isso, nem pensem em fazer algo que vá arruinar a reputação desta escola. Tenham um ótimo primeiro dia de orientação. Isso é tudo." Ela colocou o microfone no suporte e caminhou para fora do palco em meio a grande salva de palmas da platéia. Os professores tomaram a mesma atitude que ela e a seguiram descendo os degraus de madeira. Ambos , alunos antigos e os novos estudantes do primeiro ano, cercaram os poucos, mas populares, professores quando eles puseram os pés na grama verde. Uchiha Sasuke foi cercado por um grupo de garotas enquanto ele caminhava em direção a sala 1-C.

Sakura o observou com seus olhos verdes. Aquele cabelo, aquela postura, e aqueles olhos escuros- não havia chances de ela estar errada. Já haviam passado sete anos, mas ele ainda parecia com o Nii-chan de sua infância, embora fosse mais bonito do que ela se lembrava. A atmosfera em torno dele havia mudado um pouco; ele parecia mais maduro e- Sakura corou um pouco com o pensamento involuntário- mais sexy, ela tinha que admitir, especialmente quando alguns poucos botões da sua camisa estavam abertos de forma provocante. Ele estava um pouco mais alto,em torno de 1,80, mas Sakura se sentiu satisfeita. Ela havia crescido muito desde que se separou dele. Ele não era mais, tão maior do que ela. Claro que, ela continuava sendo baixinha, ela alcançava seu ombro, mas era uma grande diferença, desde os dias em que ele tinha mais do que meio metro sobre ela.

Sakura ficou mais nervosa quando ele se aproximou. Ela estava concentrada em cada passo que suas longas pernas davam, e de como sua calça preta se ajustava em suas pernas torneadas e como seus braços balançavam suavemente a cada passo. Resumindo, ele era lindo. O que ela deveria dizer a ele depois de tanto tempo sem se verem? O que ele iria dizer a ela? Ele haveria notado que ela estava usando a pulseira de prata com o pingente de flor de cerejeira, que ele havia dado a ela? Ou quem sabe, ele lhe daria um abraço como nos velhos tempos?

Sakura sorriu cheia de expectativa enquanto ele se aproximava da fila 1-C. Seus olhares se encontraram, e novamente, Sakura sentiu a agitação em seu peito que a deixou sem fôlego. Seria felicidade? Apenas um choque? Tristeza? Seus lábios se separaram levemente, preparados para falar, prontos para reuni-los depois de sete anos, como ela sempre sonhou em fazer.

Mas então ele se virou, como se ela fosse não mais que uma pessoa comum pela qual ele passaria pela rua.

Seu coração sacudiu dolorosamente. Não, não. Certamente, ele ainda só não a havia reconhecido...? Ela levantou sua mão para pegar a parte de trás de sua camisa. "Es-espere! Nii-ch-ahh!" As outras garotas de sua sala a empurraram bruscamente para longe, antes que sua mão pudesse encostar na roupa azul claro. Ela caiu na grama e se sentou ficando imóvel, incapaz de compreender o que tinha acontecido enquanto fitava as meias escuras de suas colegas de classe. Suas vozes estridentes não permitiram paz, enquanto elas atacavam o professor de cabelos escuros com intermináveis interrogações sobre informações pessoais.

"Ne, ne, Uchiha-sensei, você tem uma namorada?"

"Ah, wow, você parece tão novo que poderia ser um estudante. Quantos anos você tem, sensei?"

"Sensei, você é tão alto! Qual sua altura?"

Ele estava exasperado, mas lhes deu um pequeno, sorriso profissional. " Me desculpem, mas eu estou certo de que não posso responder perguntas de meus estudantes que não forem relacionadas com a escola." E com um suspiro, ele adicionou. " Vamos para a sala de aula agora." Ele começou andando para dentro das portas da escola. As garotas foram rápidas em segui-lo, agarrando seus braços e fazendo mais perguntas que ele não poderia responder, enquanto o resto da classe arrastou-se atrás deles. Ino estava em uma das fileiras da frente formadas para ver o lindo e jovem professor, deixando Sakura para trás, na grama. Sakura se sentiu um pouco traída, mas decidiu que não valia a pena guardar rancor por uma coisa dessas. Ela estava começando a se levantar, quando Naruto se aproximou dela, segurando sua mão.

"Elas realmente te derrubaram." Ele disse, rindo enquanto a puxava para ajudá-la a se levantar. "Me desculpe por estar rindo, foi engraçado. Mas parece que doeu."

"Você está bem, Sakura-chan?" Hinata perguntou,com um tom preocupado. Ela ajudou Sakura a tirar a poeira da parte de trás de sua roupa.

" Ah, sim, eu estou bem. Eu não sabia que essas garotas eram assim," Sakura falou suavemente. Os três começaram a seguir o resto da sala e ela continuou, " Eu nunca conheci garotas tão ferozes."

"Bom, bem vinda a Konoha!" Naruto disse entusiasmado. "Temos as pessoas mais loucas aqui em volta."

Sakura concordou com ele. "A diretora parece ser uma pessoa muito interessante também.", ela disse.

"Ah, ela?" Naruto sorriu largamente. "Sim, ela é tão cheia de si, não? Mas ela é uma boa líder, aquela Baa-chan."

" Você a chamou de vovó?" Sakura perguntou descrente. Hinata também pareceu surpresa. " Mesmo ela sendo tão jovem?"

Os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam. "Hmm? Ela é muito velha, está nos seus cinqüenta."

"EH?" Os olhos pálidos de Hinata estavam arregalados.

"Sem chances." Sakura ficou boquiaberta em descrença. " Isso não é possível. Ta falando sério?"

Ele soltou uma risada. " Ela tem um tipo de técnica secreta. E claro, genes realmente bons."

"E vocês tem algum parentesco? Você a chama de Baa-chan..."

"Nah. Eu conheço ela, é amiga de Jiraya." Sakura ficou com uma expressão de desentendida, e Naruto explicou. "Ele é responsável por mim. Eu vivo com ele."

" Responsável? Porque você não esta com seus pais?" Sakura perguntou.

" Eles morreram quando eu ainda era um bebê." Naruto disse, e sua expressão se suavizou.

Sakura empalideceu. " Ah... me desculpe.", ela disse, incerta de como deveria responder. Ela olhou para Hinata para ver sua reação; a expressão da garota mudou de choque, para tristeza e depois para compaixão.

" Aw, não precisa se desculpar." Naruto disse rapidamente. " Não é um assunto delicado pra mim. Quer dizer, eu era apenas um bebê, então eu não me lembro. Ah, falando em família, Sakura-chan, eu acho que ouvi você falando Nii-chan ou algo parecido mais cedo. Você tem algum irmão mais velho aqui?"

"EH?" Sakura se lembrou da expressão indiferente que Uchiha- sensei tinha feito mais cedo. Talvez ele nem fosse Nii-chan afinal de contas...? Mas não tinha jeito de ela ter confundido aqueles olhos. " Não, eu não tenho um irmão mais velho. Eu só... pensei ter visto alguém que parecia um garoto que eu costumava chamar de Nii-chan quando eu era criança. Mas, não era ele." Claro, que ela não tinha certeza, mas ela não iria explicar tudo sobre sua grande paixão a tempos perdida, por um garoto que havia conhecido.

" É só que..." O olhar de Naruto tinha um pouco de ceticismo, mas felizmente ele não a questionou.

A turma entrou na escola e começou a subir as escadas atrás de Uchiha –sensei, Sakura observou o jeito que seu novo professor conduzia seus alunos para o segundo andar. A pura cor de noite de seus cabelos e o jeito que eram espetados na parte de trás- ela não poderia estar enganada. Uchiha-sensei era, definitivamente Nii-chan. Entretanto, porque ele ainda não havia reconhecido ela? Porque ele a havia ignorado completamente como naquela hora?

Não era possível que ele havia se esquecido dela... era?

Sakura sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Ele prometeu. Nii-chan havia prometido que nunca a esqueceria. Mas que outro motivo haveria? Ela estava certa de que era a única garota que Nii-chan conhecia com cabelo rosa; era sua marca registrada. Sakura nunca conheceu ninguém mais com essa cor de cabelo em sua vida. Isso, e o fato de que ela estava usando a pulseira que ele havia dado a ela no seu oitavo aniversario, deveriam ser o bastante para avivar sua memória.

Isso não fazia sentido.

" Sentem onde quiserem," Uchiha-sensei falou para a classe enquanto a mesma entrava na sala de aula marcada como 1-C. " Estaremos especificando os lugares de cada um amanha." As garotas rapidamente escolheram as carteiras das fileiras da frente da sala. O resto da classe andou desanimadamente para os outros lugares enquanto o professor começava a orientação. Ele fez um breve resumo sobre as aulas, o que esperar delas, os deveres atribuídos semanalmente, monitoria e o cronograma geral.

Uma garota levantou sua mão logo que teve a chance. "Sim?" Uchiha-sensei perguntou.

" Será possível para os alunos, ficarem depois da aula para tirar duvidas com os professores, caso não entendamos alguma coisa?" ela perguntou, fitando o homem com um sorriso que significava muito mais do que simpatia.

Uchiha Sasuke foi esperto o bastante para não cair na armadilha. " Os professores irão decidir quais alunos precisam de ajuda e falar com eles sobre aulas extras. Além do mais, se os alunos prestarem atenção e gastarem seu tempo de forma sábia durante as aulas, não vai haver necessidade de abordar os professores. Konoha Gakuen não é uma escola para pessoas que querem moleza. Sendo você uma estudante capacitada para entrar nessa escola, não deve ter nenhum problema em compreender as matérias."

O sorriso da garota desapareceu e ela olhou sem graça para sua carteira. "Sim, sensei."

"Mais alguma pergunta?" Uchiha-sensei perguntou, fitando a sala.

_Eu... realmente quero falar com ele. _Sakura tremeu um pouco, mas, meio hesitante, levantou sua mão.

"Qual a sua pergunta?" ele perguntou, não fora rude, mas soou totalmente indiferente.

" Sensei você poderia... me dar um pouco do seu tempo, após a orientação?" Sakura perguntou tímida.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. " Para que precisa de mim?"

" É, um... sobre minha posição como presidente da classe..." Era uma tradição o melhor estudante da sala ser o presidente. A reunião oficial no conselho estudantil ainda não haviam ocorrido, mas era uma desculpa valida. Sakura mentalmente deu um tapinha em suas costas.

Uchiha-sensei puxou um pouco sua gravata. " Ah, você é Haruno Sakura, certo? A estudante que ganhou bolsa. Tudo bem, fique depois do horário. Alguma outra pergunta antes de eu liberar vocês?"

Enquanto alguns poucos estudantes curiosos levantaram as mãos, algumas garotas se viraram para encarar Sakura que estava sentada no fundo da sala. Sakura sabia o que elas estavam pensando: Porque uma garota como essa quer um pouco do tempo de Sensei? Seus olhares invejosos se tornaram em expressões convencidas- obviamente não a achavam grande coisa. Ela era, afinal de contas, bastante simples. Ela tinha cabelos e olhos surpreendentes, mas não era como se ela fosse bonita. Ela não era o bastante para competir, era o que as garotas daquela classe achavam.

Sakura silenciosamente prometeu provar a todas que estavam erradas sobre ela.

" Vocês estão todos liberados. Está havendo um evento surpresa lá fora para celebrar o começo do ano, então recomendo que andem logo." Uchiha-sensei apontou para a fileira de janelas. Os estudantes se viraram para olhar para fora, e viram uma grande fogueira no lugar do palco e cadeiras onde a cerimônia tinha ocorrido.

" Uma fogueira!" eles gritaram, correndo para fora, para se juntar ao casal de estudantes que saíram antes.

Sakura permaneceu em seu lugar enquanto os alunos saiam. Naruto estava meio impressionado e foi o ultimo a sair. Ele lhe lançou um olhar preocupado antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

O professor e sua aluna ficaram quietos até ouvir os últimos passos dos alunos desaparecerem.

"Uchiha-sensei... eu menti quando disse que queria perguntar sobre meu cargo como presidente." Sakura disse suavemente. Ela afastou sua cadeira e se levantou, suas mãos na carteira. " É que... eu tenho uma pergunta muito importante para te fazer, e eu achei que não era apropriado perguntar na frente de toda a classe." Ele estava de costas para ela. Sakura continuou assim mesmo, e caminhou para perto dele. " Você pode me parar a qualquer hora." Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. " Uchiha-sensei... você é Nii-chan... certo?"

Ele finalmente se virou para ela, devagar, e seu olhar encontrou o dela. Seu olhar era complexo e difícil de se ler quando ele olhou para ela.

Então seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno, triste sorriso. Ele silenciosamente abriu seus braços. Sakura quis chorar enquanto se jogava em seus braços. As lagrimas começaram a cair quando ela ficava mais perto dele, envolvendo seus braços de forma firme em volta dele.

"Nii-chan..." ela murmurou contra sua camisa. Ele tinha um cheio tão bom. O seu... abraço era igual ao que ela se lembrava, esse velho sentimento de nostalgia.

Ele afagou sua cabeça. " Como você tem estado, Sakura?"

Ela se afastou dele, e o mirou com um olhar irritado. "Então você sabia! Você sabia que era eu mas você... Eu estava tão feliz de te ver depois de tanto tempo, e então você me ignorou... Você sabe o quando isso me machucou? Eu pensei que você tinha se esquecido... se esquecido de mim..." Ela começou a chorar muito. Era difícil colocar todas aquelas palavras pra fora. " Mesmo... mesmo sabendo que você tinha prometido... Agora eu sei que você estava agindo daquele jeito para manter nossa relação em segredo, mas... isso- isso realmente me deixou triste..."

" Como eu disse antes, eu nunca vou ser capaz de esquecer esse rosa horrível," ele disse. Ele chegou perto dela e pegou uma mecha de cabelo rosa. Ele riu do protesto de Sakura. " Seu cabelo cresceu bastante."

" Eu não o cortei muito depois de você ir embora, Nii-chan."

" Você não deveria me chamar assim," ele disse quando abaixou sua mão.

" Eh? Eu não posso te chamar de Nii-chan mais?"

" Não na escola" Vendo sua expressão se tornar triste, ele rapidamente adicionou, " Não seja tão sensível, Sakura. Eu sou seu professor agora. Alem do que... você sempre vai ser minha irmãzinha em espírito."

Sakura sorriu. " Sim. Mas, um... a gente vai poder... se encontrar algumas vezes? Só de vez em quando... pode ser? Ou isso não é permitido?"

" Eu vou explicar nossa relação para Tsunade-sama e ver se esta tudo bem. Você pode esperar até eu te dar uma resposta?"

" Sim, eu posso esperar," ela disse suspirando. " O mais importante, é que eu finalmente consegui te ver depois de sete anos... mesmo que não possamos nos encontrar mais, eu estou muito feliz por saber que você está bem. Você decidiu muito de repente se mudar, Nii-chan, nos deixando para trás... Minha mãe estava realmente preocupada com você, você nunca mais entrou em contato desde que foi para o colegial. Ne, Nii-chan... eu, eu realmente senti sua falta. Já que... bem, você era a minha pessoa mais importante, sabe?"

Ele se encostou na parede e desviou o olhar, escondendo um pequeno sorriso e um rubor muito fraco com sua mão. " Sim. Eu também," ele disse, suas palavras estavam um pouco abafadas pelos seus dedos. Seus olhos piscaram para ela. " Eu senti sua falta também... Sakura."

"Ehehe." Ela riu largamente, como uma pequena criança. " Mas nós vamos estar juntos de agora em diante."

Ele desviou o olhar de novo. Existia uma escuridão em seu olhar que Sakura não estava acostumada a ver. " Sim..." ele disse enquanto olhou através da janela com olhos distantes. " Juntos..."

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo:<strong> porque sera que Sasuke esta tão misterioso? o que ele esta escondendo? muahahaha, esperem e verão!

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! MANDEM SUAS REVIEWS POR FAVOR! QUERO SABER O QUE VOCES ESTAO ACHANDO! CLIQUEM NO BOTAO DE REVIEWS!**

Beijos, Lilianpotterwish


	4. Perdidamente Apaixonado

[N/A]: Esta fanfic é uma TRADUÇÃO original, autorizada pela autora SmilesLasting. Thank you SmilesLasting!

Foram mais de 4 meses sem dar sinal de vida ein? Me sinto uma pessoa horrivel em fazer vocês esperarem tanto. Mas aqui estou eu, de ferias, acho que vou poder adiantar mais os proximos capitulos. Ta ai, um presentinho pra vocês já que amanha é Vespera de Natal. Feliz Natal a todos os meus leitores, que são extremamente atenciosos e me perdoem pelo imenso atraso. Espero que gostem desse capitulo, fiz o meu melhor para continuar com uma tradução de qualidade.

Beijos e Feliz Natal e Ano Novo! Que venha 2012 e com ele mais episodios de Naruto! xD

Lilianpotterwish

* * *

><p><strong>先生の気持ち<strong>**  
><strong>**(sensei no kimochi)**

_**-**__Sentimentos de Professor-_

_3- Perdidamente apaixonado_

_Está tudo bem em um amor não correspondido, está tudo bem em se machucar_

_Não importa quanto tempo leve, eu quero transmitir meus sentimentos._

Sakura levou o telefone até a orelha. " Kaa-san?"

"Sakura! Eu estive ligando pra você durante a última hora."

"Ahh, desculpa. Eu estava fora, comprando comida." Sakura mentiu deitando em sua cama e fechando os olhos. Fazia um tempo que não ouvia a voz da sua mãe; ela não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta dela até aquele momento.

"Você teve sorte na procura do Sasuke-kun?" sua mãe perguntou. "Esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais você quis ir tanto para Konoha Gakuen, certo?"

Sakura não conteve o riso. " Kaa-san, você não vai acreditar," Ela disse animada, " mas Nii-chan é meu monitor de sala!"

"Eh? Serio?"

"Sério! Eu vou até tirar uma foto pra você. Eu reconheci ele de cara por causa do cabelo." Na verdade, tinha sido por causa de seus olhos, mas seria muito constrangedor dizer isso para sua mãe- isso a tinha feito soar como se o assediasse. " A gente conversou também. Ele disse que vai me levar pra jantar um dia desses."

"Oh, isso me deixa aliviada," sua mãe disse com um suspiro. " Eu pensei que nós o tínhamos perdido para sempre... Mesmo que ele tenha deixado nossa família, ele continua sendo meu filho do coração. Mas definitivamente, tire uma foto. Eu ainda não estou acreditando direito."

Sakura riu. " Okay, okay. Eu vou tirar sim. Sabe, ele continua muito mais alto que eu. E aparentemente todas as garotas da minha sala o acham muito quente. Lembra o tanto que ele era popular no ensino médio?"

" As garotas costumavam se jogar nele o tempo todo. Ah, bem, isso não pode ser mudado. Ele é um garoto lindo."

" Okaa-san, é meio estranho te ouvir dizer algo assim sendo mais velha..."

"Eu não sou velha! E de qualquer jeito como isso pode ser estranho? Além do que, você era aquela que dizia que iria se casar com ele, porque vocês iriam fazer crianças bonitas!"

" Eu tinha sete anos quando disse isso!"

Sua mãe riu. " Você não acha que ele está bonito agora?"

" Sim acho! Ele é o-" Sakura corou assim que conseguiu parar de falar. " Ele é bonito ta?."

" Sakura, não tem nada de errado em você achar seu irmão bonito."

_Mas e se for o caso de você estar perdidamente apaixonada por esse irmão?_ " Que seja... bem, de qualquer jeito, eu preciso fazer o jantar. Estou morrendo de fome."

"Jantar? Já são nove horas querida."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sai com alguns amigos, já que não tínhamos nenhum dever de casa. Afinal de contas, é o primeiro dia de aula, pensei que deveria sair pra conhecer o pessoal... eu acabei esquecendo do jantar."

"Bem... está certo então. Vá comer algo decente então. Boa noite Sakura. Estou com saudades. Vem me visitar logo viu?"

"Mm, sim. Estou com saudades também. Boa noite, Kaa-san." Sakura desligou seu celular e suspirou. Ela já tinha jantado, mas tinha sido uma ótima desculpa. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo um pouco de preguiça. Com sorte, todos os dias na escola não seriam desse jeito- ver que seu primeiro amor desaparecido à sete anos atrás, de repente reaparece em sua vida no lugar mais inesperado. Toda a emoção que sentiu hoje tinha acabado com suas energias.

Sakura forçou-se a levantar e caminhar para o banheiro. Escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto, e escovou seu cabelo algumas vezes. Se olhou cuidadosamente no espelho, se analisando a medida que lembrava dos olhares que suas colegas de sala tinham lançado mais cedo na orientação.

Bom, pelo menos ela não era _feia_. Seu cabelo era estranho, definitivamente, e seus olhos eram um pouco intimidantes, mas ela não era totalmente esquisita, certo? Sua pele não continha manchas, algo de que ela se orgulhava, e ela era magra. Claro, ela era pequena, mas suas pernas eram até longas, e apesar de não possuir muito volume na área do busto nem no bumbum, ela tinha uma cintura pequena e fina. Não era tão ruim...

Oh, mas que importância isso tinha? A razão pela qual ela tinha procurado por ele durante todos esses anos, era porque ela queria lhe dizer seus sentimentos, não porque queria ficar bonita para ele.

O dia que ele a deixou, Sakura tinha planejado contar a ele, mas ela não teve coragem. As palavras " Eu te amo" não saíram de sua boca, então ele foi embora sem saber de nada. Ela nunca o tinha visto como um "irmão" durante os três anos que ele tinha passado como um filho adotivo da família Haruno- para ela, ele sempre tinha sido um "homem".

Ela tinha sido covarde e não tinha conseguido falar a verdade naquele dia, sete anos atrás.

Desde sua falha, Sakura rezou quase toda noite, prometendo que se ela conseguisse vê-lo mais uma única vez, apenas encontrá-lo mais uma vez, seria o bastante; ela só queria poder falar. E assim, como um milagre, ela o havia encontrado hoje. Ela tinha planejado lhe dizer tudo depois da orientação, mas ela, de novo, havia perdido sua chance, sendo impedida pelo olhar nublado e escuro que parecia dizer a ela, " Não diga nada".

Mas ela não permitiria uma terceira falha. Na próxima vez, ela confessaria. Ela lhe diria de uma vez como ela se sentia, não importava as conseqüências.

Se fosse rejeitada, estaria tudo bem. Mesmo que ele machucasse os seus sentimentos, estaria tudo bem, porque pelo menos ele saberia deles. Ela não podia mais ser covarde, ela não era mais uma criança de oito anos. Não havia mais desculpas. E aquela era a razão por ela ter ido para Konoha Gakuen apesar de tudo: para achar Uchiha Sasuke e lhe dizer seus sentimentos.

Com um suspiro, Sakura voltou para sua cama. O apartamento que tinha alugado era muito pequeno, mas tinha sido bastante caro e tinha acabado com todas as suas economias. Ela teria que trabalhar mais nesse verão, pensou enquanto escorregava para baixo dos cobertores em sua cama macia. Eram apenas 9:45 da noite, mas ela já estava exausta.

_A vida é tão difícil_, pensou ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos e caia no sono.

...

" Tenha certeza de manter isso em segredo dos outros estudantes, caso contrario, haverá uma grande confusão... especialmente com as garotas." Tsunade cobriu os olhos com sua mão, indicando cansaço causado pelos eventos do dia. "Eu confio em você, mas não tente fazer nada para arruinar a reputação de Konoha Gakuen. Eu entendo que você era parte da família, mas mesmo assim, a relação que você tem com sua 'irmã', não é de sangue, o que pode levar ao crescimento de algo maior do que platonismo. Por favor, se mantenha em vigia." Ela afastou sua mão do rosto e afundou mais em sua poltrona preta, com seus olhos castanhos fechados.

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso," Uchiha Sasuke disse com um fraco sorriso. "Obrigada pelo seu tempo, Tsunade-sama."

Ela abanou sua mão como se estivesse espantando uma mosca, e ele entendeu como, _Sim, sim, agora saia. _Ele deu meia volta e começou a andar ate a porta. Estava a três passos dela, quando foi parado pelo som da voz de sua superior.

"Não se apaixone por ela, Sasuke."

Ele ficou paralizado por um segundo. "Sim, Tsunade-sama", ele disse cautelosamente. Ele continuou seu caminho e fechou a porta com seus dedos que tremiam.

O pátio estava escuro. Todas as luzes das salas de aula, estavam apagadas, e Sasuke podia ver que a noite tinha chegado através do vidro transparente das janelas. Tsunade tinha estado ocupada o dia todo, então a noite tinha sido o único horário disponível para falar com ela. Ele não se importava com o escuro da noite,embora gostasse da escuridão, começou a andar para fora da escola para que pudesse ir para casa.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor da escola, o celular em seu bolso começou a vibrar. Ele o pegou e checou o ID.

Karin.

Ele o abriu e levou ate a orelha. "O que foi?"

"_Sasuke_! Eu liguei pra você três vezes! Você sempre demora muito pra atender esse celular."

"Eu estava falando com a diretora," ele disse.

"Oh. Bem, de qualquer jeito, eu liguei porque quero sair com você essa noite. Eu não te vejo _faz muito tempo_."

Sasuke se sentiu um pouco irritado. "Estou cansado."

" A gente não pode pelo menos sair pra um café e pra conversar um pouco? Faz uma semana desde a ultima vez que te vi. Eu não preciso de muito tempo. A gente pode sair so pra dar uma volta, por favor? Sendo sua namora eu não tenho direito de ter sua atenção por um tempinho?"

"Não adianta usar essa desculpa."

"Hey_, você_ foi aquele que concordou em ser meu namorado."

"Só porque você ficou me atormentando."

"Você parecia solitário... E agora eu estou solitária. Vamos lá Sasuke. Seja um homem."

Sasuke suspirou, desistindo. "Vou passar ai pra te pegar."

"Sério?"

"...Sim." Ele não odiava Karin, mesmo que ela fosse um pouco irritante as vezes. Estar com ela durante os três anos de colégio, o tinha feito acostumado com o jeito dela, e eles tinham desenvolvido um estranho sentimento de companheirismo durante seus anos juntos. Tinha se conhecido pelo grande grupo de amigos que tinham em comum. Ela freqüentemente alegava que tinha se apaixonado por ele a primeira vista, mas tempos depois, ele havia lhe perguntado qual a razão para incomodá-lo o tempo todo, ela tinha respondido "Você parecia sozinho." Ela realmente nunca o deixou sozinho, e lá no fundo, ele estava grato por sua ousadia.

E depois, de algum jeito, ela tinha convencido ele a começar um relacionamento serio, depois da sua graduação.

Ele ficou perfeitamente satisfeito. Karin era uma pessoa interessante, e estar com ela o deixava confortável. Ela era excêntrica e com o temperamento explosivo, combinando perfeitamente com o fato de seu cabelo ser de um vermelho intenso; ela cozinhava para ele e o levava para sair em encontros, embora estivesse muito ocupada no seu ultimo ano de universidade. Ele ficava feliz estando com ela, e tinha certeza de que os sorrisos que ela lhe mostrava eram verdadeiros.

Era por isso que ele se sentia tão culpado.

"Você esta no dormitório?" ele perguntou enquanto colocava a chave na enguição de sua Mercedes azul.

"Sim."

" Vou estar ai em poucos minutos então."

"Ok. Vou estar esperando la de fora."

Ele desligou o celular e o enfiou no bolso enquanto começava a manobra para sair do estacionamento.

Konoha era uma cidade boa, e na primavera era um espetáculo. Tudo ficava cheio de cor, vários tons vivos de verde. Toda noite era bonita, com a luz da lua dando a todas as coisas um brilho celestial. Era o que ele mais amava em Konoha: a paz tão dramática, tinha o lugar tinha sido sua fuga por vários anos.

Até hoje.

Ele dirigiu pela rota conhecida até as proximidades da universidade indo até o estacionamento do dormitório feminino. Karin estava sentada em um banco em frente ao prédio, esperando. Ela sorriu enquanto se levantava e ia ate o carro.

"Hey, namorado," Karin disse, rindo, enquanto deslizava para o assento e fechava a porta. Ela colocou sua mão na bochecha dele e chegou perto para beija-lo.

Mas quando Sasuke retribuiu o beijo, ele sentiu seu coração apertar em um sentimento doloroso de culpa.

Porque ele não a amava.

Porque ele _não podia_ amá-la.

"Vamos," Ele disse, rapidamente afastando seus lábios. Ele pois suas mãos no volante de novo e dirigiu de volta ate a estrada.

Ele sentia muito porque ao invez de amar Karin, ele estava apaixonado por sua pequena irmã.

* * *

><p><strong>Caros Leitores, se vocês gostaram desse capitulo, vamos lá, cliquem no botão ai em baixo e deixem suas reviews!<strong>

Fiquei triste porque não vi muita gente que tinha comentado nos capitulos anterioes, cometar no ultimo que postei. Cade vocês? Nao desistam de ler essa fanfic!

Resposta as reviews do terceiro capitulo:

**Hatake Pam:**

êêÊ a minha primeira leitora voltou! sim sim! o Sasuke lembrou dela! Nao rolou beijo, mais rolou um abraço, isso foi otimo vai... kkkk. Viu o que aconteceu com o Sasuke? Porque dele estar tao estranho? Tava namorando com a Karin -' Fica esperta pro proximo capitulo querida!Bjs. Review?

**Tenshi Ao:**

Descobriu porque ele agiu daquele jeito? kkk, ele escondia uma bela bomba nao era? Continue acompanhando e sim a Sakura e muuuito ingenua, tem muita coisa pra rola ainda. Fica de olho! Bjs. Review?

**Bella Potter Cullen:**

Nossa, estou com saudades, você tipo... SUMIU. Quero falar cntg de novo viu? Ainda to aqui no FF sim, e acho que nem saio daqui mais. kkkk. Volta sempre. Bjss

**Caroline Cisnero:**

Leitora nova! adoro. a historia ta boa mesmo, espero que goste desse capitulo. fica de olho nos proximos! prometo tentar nao demorar pra postar! volta sempre viu? Bjs. Review?

**Feer Uchiha:**

KKKKK, ainda beeem mesmo que ele deu atençao pra ela depois. kkk E ENTAO QUERIDA, ELE NAO É NOIVO NEM CASADO, NEM DIVORCIADO, ELE NAMORA. O.O OMG. Mas caaaalma, namoro da pra terminar né. kkkk até o proximo capitulos. Bjs, review?

**Pricililica:**

entao, ele nao é casado. kkkk,que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior, gostou desse tambem? bjss, review?

**Strikis:**

O sasuke é um misterio, e vamos concordar que é um misterio que todas garota queria ter. kkkkk a sakura vai ficar forte com o tempo. continua acompanhando. Bjs, review?

**Cupcakedemorango:**

ME DIZ O QUE VOCE ACHOU DESSE CAPITULO MENINA. KKK, JA JA VEM O PROXIMO. BJS, REVIEW?

**Liincy:**

Foi lindo mesmo o reencontro deles. descobriu o que ele esconde? entao volta depois porque vai rola muito mais coisa. Bjss, review?

**Kashiri chan:**

LEEEITORA NOOOOOVA. Beeem vinda. TODO MUNDO SE PERGUNTANDO O QUE ACONTECEU COM O SASUKE KUN EIN? KKKK. SAKURA FICA ESPERTA MEEEESMO. nao querida, nem é incesto nao. ainda bem que entendeu. kkkkkk seria meio tenso né. kkkkk. Eu estou traduzindo viu? Os creditos pela maravilhosa historia sao da SmilesLasting! Beijos pra vc tambem e volta sempre. Review?

**Nossa, enfim terminei de responder as reviews. Entao gente, quero muito mais review nesse capitulo, me digam o que acharam e acima de tudo MUITO OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇAO. VOCÊS SAO DEMAIS. MESMO. FELIZ NATAL, ANO NOVO, QUE TUDO DE CERTO NA VIDA DE CADA UMA DE VOCÊS, DEIXEM TUDO DE RUIM PRA TRÁS E CURTAM O NOVO ANO QUE TA POR VIR! [ como sou escandalosa ein?]**

_**Beijos e abraços**_

_**Lilianpotterwish**_


End file.
